


A Hell Of My Own

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Fangan Ronpa - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, BAMF Women, BAMFs, Background Relationships, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Badass, Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character(s) of Color, Cheating, Class Trials, Complicated Relationships, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Descent into Madness, Despair, Developing Relationship, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Relationships, Evil Twins, Execution, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan Characters, Fangan Ronpa, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, First Love, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fucked Up, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hope vs. Despair, Hope's Peak, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Incest, Injury, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Murder, Murderers, Name-Calling, Nicknames, Not a Love Story, One-Sided Attraction, Open to Interpretation, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Tense, Permanent Injury, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Despair, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Soul-Crushing, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Trials, Underage Relationship(s), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Enoshima may be dead, but that doesn't stop her influence from continuing itself across the world, especially in Hope's Peak Academy.<br/>Can the new sixteen students chosen by Monokuma survive the school, even with their new headmaster/mastermind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

What the hell was he even doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here. This was definitely one of the dumbest things he had ever done. How had he ever convinced himself that he was worthy of being accepted into Hope's Peak Academy?

His eyelids felt like they were made of lead. He had barely slept last night.

At least he had been able to get some research done, and he remembered everything that he'd read. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that he still remembered all of the names that he had read. There were at least ten, and he still had all of them somehow in his memory. He was glad that he did, however, because that meant not having to worry too much about introductions.

With a sigh, he took a step, his hand in his pocket, holding gingerly onto the photograph his father had given him before he left to start at the Academy. This was the beginning of his new life, but he still didn't want to let go of the old one. It felt like just as much a part of him as the hair on his head, or the clothes he was wearing, or the lungs in his body. His father meant so much to him, and so did his mother. He was going to miss them like crazy.

His heart was beating at the speed of sound. He felt like at any moment, it was going to suddenly burst out of his chest and escape. This was insane. He could barely believe that he was going to begin attending the infamous Hope's Peak Academy. He was going to make friends, and maybe get a girlfriend (or maybe even a boyfriend, if that was the case), and he was going to be around all of these Super High School Level talents. It all felt like a dream that he was refusing to wake from. He should pinch himself to check and see if he can still feel things. Maybe he was right and this WAS all just a dream. If that was the case, things would make so much more sense.

All he had known was that he had gotten a letter. A letter that had told him that he was the Super High School Level Luck, being picked from a lottery of the most average kids in Japan to attend Hope's Peak at random. His dad had rejoiced when he found out--his mom had been much quieter about being happy for him, but she was still pretty happy nonetheless.

He hoped that he was going to discover an actual talent while he was there. His mom had been a talented animator when she was young, and she had admitted that she had once worked at Hope's Peak with the Headmaster to scout for talented kids in the arts.

He scoffed. Maybe the reason why he had gotten into the school in the first place was because she had slept with the Headmaster during her time there. It would still have been a more valid explanation for his being there than the lame story of him being the Super High School Level Luck, after all.

Another step. This time, this step would lead him out of the security of the outside world, and into the gates. Deep breaths. Everything was going to be okay. Once he stepped foot there, he would be safe. A whole new sense of security would rush over him, and he would be fine.

He... was going... to be fine...

* * *

Everything was dark. He couldn't tell if he was still conscious or not. He felt no sensation around him. No stinging outside winds, no photograph in his pocket, no clamor of cars outside... nothing. All there was was a vast, inescapable darkness that he was either closing his eyes in order to avoid or staring directly into. He wasn't sure anymore.

And then he woke up. The light hitting his eyes all at once overwhelmed him to the point where he felt like he was staring directly into the light of Heaven itself, coming to take him. He blinked for what felt like a million times before finally getting adjusted. How long had he been passed out? Had he just started sleeping in the middle of a class? While he wasn't known for being an overly studious kid, he wasn't the type to sleep in class. He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings, desperately seeking any sort of clue that would lead him to somewhere he needed to go.

There was nothing but a piece of paper on his desk. The paper had crudely drawn crayon figures all across it. If his mother would've been there, she would've been completely outraged at how blatantly the artist hadn't cared about their work.

In nigh illegible scribbles, in pencil on the top of the paper, he read, "Meet in the gymnasium for the Induction Ceremony at exactly 8:00 AM. And don't be late, ya hear?"

He could've sworn he felt some of his brain cells dying the more he looked at the "art" being displayed in front of him.

Finally remembering the photo, he swiftly put his hand into his right pocket, trying not to search too vigorously, lest he crumple the keepsake inside. He let out a sigh of relief when he found that it was still there. He was so glad that he still had it. If he hadn't found it, he wasn't sure exactly WHAT he would've done. He might have gone mad had it not been there. It felt quite like a security blanket in that regard, he supposed.

But this was no time for him to be thinking about these things. There was much more that he needed to know before he could EVER feel safe. This school was something else, he knew that for sure.

He got out of the chair he had been sitting in and began to look around the room with much more suspicion than usual. His head was spinning. What exactly was going on here? All he remembered was that he had stepped foot onto Hope's Peak grounds, and then suddenly he had woken up in a classroom with a killer headache and some lame 7-year-old's drawing.

Here he was, at Hope's Peak, and everything was just as messed up as he thought it was going to be. No surprise. Getting a letter from the headmaster of the Academy, inviting him to come to the school under the impression that he was actually talented. Only he would be stupid enough to accept something as dumb as that, he supposed. What the hell constituted as "luck", anyway?

Either way, he had no time to be thinking about such trivial things. He needed to figure out a couple of things first.

A.) How the hell was he supposed to get to the gym?  
B.) Why had he just randomly woken up in a classroom?  
C.) When did he get here?  
D.) What? Just, simply, what?  
E.) Who drew that horrid drawing that, despite its seeming insignificance to anything whatsoever, still haunted his memory?  
F.) Can he go home? If so, when?

Another deep breath. He knew how the last time he did that turned out, but still. Think, dammit. Think.

"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath. Normally, he wouldn't be using such language, but at this moment in time, it was really one of the only words that came to his mind. Given the situation, he was sure that even some of the most unaccustomed people would still be thinking the same exact thing. After all, he WAS the most average person that he had ever met. His thoughts were basically the thoughts of the mass public.

Oh, who was he kidding? Despite being such a normal guy, he practically cursed like he was the Super High School Level Sailor.

Back to the task at hand. He had finally managed to realize that the windows were completely blocked out by iron plates. What the hell was going on here, and why did it require iron plates over all of the windows?

He was never one to be known for his physical prowess, but he wasn't about to sit idly by in a school completely blocked away from viewing the outside world. He gripped the edges of the iron plate (which was actually surprisingly easy, considering that he had thought they would be embedded into the window frame and unable to be pried open) and tried to pry it off of the window, with no success.

Roughly a minute later, and there had still been no progress made. He was actually considering dedicating his entire day just to trying to pry off the iron plates, until he realized what the poorly drawn/written note had said. His head immediately jerked towards the direction of where he assumed a clock would be. He didn't care that his muscle ached after he did it. It was 8:02.

"CRAP!" he yelled, immediately flinging his hands away from the iron plate and breaking into a sprint towards the door. He was late. The paper had specifically told him to NOT be late. Only a couple of minutes being conscious, and he was already breaking rules.

No time to think. Keep running.

He needed to find the gym, and he needed to find it fast. If he didn't, he wasn't sure what would happen. Either way, he wasn't looking forward to finding out. He was supposed to be a Super High School Level student. Breaking the rules didn't seem much like a Super High School Level thing to do. If last year's Super High School Level Prefect was here, he was going to drill-sergeant his ass so hard...

Finally, he got to a set of doors where he heard the chatter of other students from. As he flung them open, he made eye contact with one of them as he fell to his knees. Dammit, he knew he should've kept at it during track practice. Stamina was a bitch.

It took all of what he had left in him to raise his head up to look around. There were at least fifteen other students there, from his calculations. All of them looked like they wanted his head on a silver platter. It was either that, or, he was just extremely paranoid about everything. And he wasn't going to be surprised if it turned out that he was just being a paranoid weirdo.

But enough about that, he thought. I should probably try to make myself get up and talk to these people.

"Are you okay?" asked an energetic-looking guy. He held out a hand, waiting for him to take it so that he could actually get back to his feet. Just from looking at him, he could tell that the guy was athletic. He wondered what sport his Super High School Level was.

He took it and got back up, thanking him. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. And I'm really sorry that I was late today," he added.

The guy who had just helped him up shook his head. "Yeah, you're gonna have to do something about that. We don't want any more Late Kates around here, now do we?" His voice was surprisingly much lower than what he had expected coming out of his mouth.

He shook his head in response. "I really didn't mean to. I mean, I kind of ended up waking up in an empty classroom with a weird crayon drawing that told me to meet here."

"You too?" asked another girl, who had been lurking in the back of the room.

"Wait, are you saying that you woke up right after you entered the school, too?" he asked, his curiosity piqued by her answer. She simply nodded, turning again to face the other girl she had been talking to.

The guy that had helped him up nodded as well, answering, "Yeah. From what we can tell, everybody here got here the same way. It just so happened that you were the unlucky person that got here late as a result. Oh well, I'll give you a pep talk so we can make sure this doesn't happen again later. 

"But right now, we're going to start with some introductions, alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the next couple of chapters are going to be shorter, as they are meant to be the introductions of various characters. I intentionally left out the name of the main character, as you're going to learn it next chapter anyway.


	2. Induction (Male Characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full backstories of the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this time, instead of doing individual introductions, I'm going to introduce all of the characters, and put it into a kind of "character profile" setup, like their profiles from when they entered the academy.
> 
> Which will help everyone to figure out their personalities, and showcase their SHSL talents. Each will be set up like an interview with Jin Kirigiri, as the headmaster.
> 
> (I may also separate the character profiles into two chapters, considering that there are 16 students.)

Daichi walked into the interview with sweaty palms and a nervous look in his eye. He was so scared. What if Headmaster Kirigiri didn't consider him worthy of attending the school anymore? What if he decided that he wasn't a sufficient Super High School Level Luckster? What if Daichi was sent back to his old school and hated by everyone else because he had been kicked out of the most prestigious school in the country?

He shook as he sat down in the chair in front of the Headmaster.

"Hello, Mr. Nakamura," his voice rang. It was smooth and calm, and Daichi noticed that it almost sounded like he was bored. 

He must've noticed how nervous Daichi was, because the Headmaster gave him a reassuring smile and a low, smooth as silk chuckle. "Don't worry, Mr. Nakamura, you're going to be fine. I understand that you're nervous. Most everyone is when they get called to my office." 

Daichi chuckled with him, more out of fear than because he was trying to accept the reassurance. "W-Well, what is it?"

The Headmaster pulled out a black folder after searching for a couple seconds, flipping it open. He then grabbed a pen, pressing the tip of the ballpoint to the page. From what Daichi could see, it was merely a student profile. 

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, I usually like to do the paperwork myself, so if you wouldn't mind giving me the information I need to fill out your student handbook?"

He shook his head. He would gladly give him that information.

"Full name first."

Daichi spent the next fifteen or so minutes answering all of Headmaster Kirigiri's questions, ranging from his interests to his height and weight, from his Super High School Level talent to the names of his parents (he gave the name of his current stepfather, even though he knew that he wasn't his TRUE father), and everything in between.

His name was Daichi Hideyoshi Nakamura. He was a male. His talent was the Super High School Level Luckster. He spoke two languages, Japanese and English. He was 15. He stood at 6'0". He weighed 154 pounds. His blood type was A. His birthday was September 16th. His parents were Saki Nakamura and unnamed father (this is not what he actually said during the interview, as he worried it would make him look bad. Freshman orientation was everything, and he knew that better than anybody else).

He assigned him a class color of navy blue, gave him his schedule, and handed him an identical copy of the notebook he had just filled out for him, only this time with less of Daichi's particulars.

Finally, once he was done, the Headmaster shook his hand firmly and gave him a welcoming grin. "Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, Mr. Nakamura."

He returned the firmness with a ferocity in his eyes that could only be compared to that of a lion fighting against a gladiator in the Colosseum.

* * *

Hikaru groaned. How long was he going to have to wait outside? It had been a while since he had heard his name called over the intercom.

Finally, after what felt like ages, a boy with dark hair and blue-ish purple-ish eyes (he couldn't really describe the boy any much more than that) came out of Headmaster Kirigiri's office.

Hikaru had to admit, he thought that the boy was pretty cute. He wondered what his talent was. Maybe he was in the same class as him? What might help was if he knew his actual name. What if they got close? What if maybe they ended up dating? What if...

No. Calm. Steady.

"Good morning, Mr. Fujioka," Headmaster Kirigiri said, with a hospitable smile on his face. Hikaru immediately felt welcome, and he happily returned the smile.

"Good morning, sir! Is this about orientation? Because I'm more than happy to answer any of the questions you have, sir!" he replied, trying his best to make sure that the smile he was giving was wide enough.

The Headmaster was clearly amused by Hikaru's optimism, because he laughed a little as he said, "Yes, that's what I called you in for. Anyway, I'm ready to begin if you are."

Hikaru Hayato Fujioka, at your service, sir. I was born male, sir. I'm 14 years old, sir. I stand at 5'9", sir. I weigh 146 pounds, sir. My blood type is B, sir. Born on April 14th, sir. My parents are Jirou and Yuina Fujioka, sir. I speak Japanese and English, sir. My talent is the Super High School Level Cheerleader, sir.

More sir. Always, ALWAYS sir.

Hikaru wanted to punch Headmaster Kirigiri by the time all was said and done.

The Headmaster took notes and began to prepare a smaller, more accessible notebook. Hikaru assumed that this copy was meant for him to take with him. Hikaru noticed that his student handbook was decidedly dark purple throughout. He wondered if this was his "class color"--the one that every single kid was assigned in their class, to further distinct them from the rest of their class.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, Mr. Fujioka," he said, with a hand outstretched to shake Hikaru's hand.

He shook it back, trying to hold back the tears of happiness that were threatening to fall down his face.

* * *

Hibiki hated hearing his name over the intercom.

He just wanted to be treated like a normal person, and now, as he heard his name being called, he felt like an outlier among his fellow students.

On the bright side, however, he could now cross Headmaster Kirigiri off of the list.

Hibiki had a plan. He was going to find out the registers of everyone's voices. He had already found the registers of a couple of people, and he was eagerly looking forward to hearing Headmaster Kirigiri's voice to see if it sounded as low as it did over the intercom. He had been fascinated, because he normally could tell someone's register by looking at their face.

He had had fun analyzing the boy that had come out before him, with the overly cheerful aura and the ever-present smile, in the cheerleading getup. He placed him as a baritenor, with more tenor tendencies.

"Have a seat, Mr. Kita," the Headmaster said, gesturing to the empty seat in front of him.

He was definitely pleasantly surprised to find the traces of bass in his voice.

"Yes, sir," Hibiki replied, taking the seat. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? If it's anything to do with me being late for my first class, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be-"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to jot down your student profile. It has to go into the records."

"Well, of course."

Hibiki Shiori Kita. Male. 14. Japanese, Latin, and English. 6'3". 164 pounds. Blood type B. January 9th. Saburou and Izumi Kita. Super High School Level Opera Singer.

Answering questions was awfully boring, and he hated being so formal.

When he got his copy of the notes that Headmaster Kirigiri had taken from him, he had noticed an odd recurring green color throughout the pages. Perhaps that was the color that they had "assigned" to him, or something. He wondered if it was because they couldn't be bothered to remember all of the students' names. After all, there were... only God himself knew how many students there were in attendance at Hope's Peak.

Hibiki caught the Headmaster off-guard when he outstretched his hand for the handshake first.

* * *

Michi couldn't sit still as he kept waiting to go into the Headmaster's office.

He had never been one for waits. He was never good at that, despite seeming so calm. Unfortunately, this was the complete opposite of what he actually was, as he was pretty fidgety when it came down to it. He hated waiting.

Finally, once he saw the pompous opera douche leave, he knew that it was his time to go in. He took in a breath and let it out slowly, trying to gain any sense of composure that he had been lacking during the wait to enter Headmaster Kirigiri's office. Once he found himself to be at a suitable level of neurotic, he opened the door and gave the man sitting inside his best "I'm definitely not going to cause any trouble here sir" smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Ito. Take a seat," Headmaster Kirigiri said.

"Look, if this is about the incident regarding the hot blondie that was totally hitting on me during the induction ceremony, I solemnly swear that I will not try to do anything with her as long as I am within the premises of the school, alright? Although I can't really promise anything about the other hot brunette..."

The Headmaster made a loud cough, as though he were trying to break the awkward air in the room that had settled after Michi spoke.

"No, although now that you mention it, I suppose I must have a talk with Miss Akiyama AND Miss Hamasaki while I'm at it. I was actually calling you in to fill out your student profile for your time here at Hope's Peak."

Michi was sure he had never blushed harder than that in his life.

Answers, answers. Maybe if he kept being a suck-up, it would get him back in the Headmaster's good graces.

My name is Michi Ajit Ito, born and raised, sir! I've been male since birth, as far as I know. I speak Japanese and English, although my English is a bit shaky, I suppose. I'm currently 14 years old, sir. I stand at 5'7" tall, and I weigh 154 pounds, pure muscle, I swear. The blood flowing through my veins is the universal donor, O negative, so that kind of makes me awesome, right? My birthday's October 11th, if you wanna get me somethin', I guess. My mom and my pops are Hanae and Shouta Ito. And, I'm sure you've already heard enough about me by now, but I'm the Super High School Level Skateboarder. By the way, how awesome is that? I get to say that I'm a Super High School Level. That's freakin' AMAZING! I promise that as long as I'm here, I won't let you down at all, sir!

Unfortunately, the only thing that this did was make Headmaster Kirigiri MORE annoyed with him.

Nice call, Ito.

Michi noticed that in his copy, he had a recurring color of dark gray. Class color, he supposed, since he had heard the mention of the class color being a thing.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, Mr. Ito. And please, cause no trouble."

* * *

Arata hated the way his hair looked today. You would think that with him being the Super High School Level Hair Stylist and all, he would be able to style his own hair, but that was never the case.

Oh, yeah, and he wasn't exactly pleased about the situation regarding the Headmaster calling him to his office, either.

Sure, Arata was an airhead sometimes, but really, that had nothing to do with anything. In all honesty, Arata had been a very good kid for most of his life. He had done what he was supposed to do, and he saw this as the best thing for him to do.

And now here he was, surrounded by empty chairs, staring at a ticking clock, just waiting for the Headmaster to ask him to come in so that he could get whatever it was he was waiting for over with.

He finally saw the short (well, short as in, short compared to tall people, he actually looked a bit taller than Arata, actually) red-headed kid walk out of the office and took that as the sign to go in.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster Kirigiri?" he asked, timidly.

He nodded and motioned for Arata to sit. "Yes, Mr. Minami. Don't worry, it's just orientation."

"Alright, so I assume I have to answer questions or something?" The Headmaster nodded in response to his question.

Arata took in a deep breath and began to answer.

Arata Takuma Minami. I'm a male, obviously. I speak Japanese, English, and a bit of Mandarin Chinese. Currently, I'm 15 years old. I stand at 5'5" tall, and I weigh about 83 pounds. I know, I'm really light, it's a burden. My blood is A positive. Birthday is March 11th. My mom is Kanon Minami, and my dad is Takeda Minami. I suppose I'm the Super High School Level Hair Stylist.

When he got his copy, he started to notice that throughout, the recurring theme was a light brown. Class color, he assumed. He groaned. How dreadfully dull. He had really been hoping for a more vibrant color. It might have given him a bit of inspiration for these long school years with little to no way of doing anyone's hair.

Headmaster Kirigiri extended his hand towards Arata, expecting him to shake it. "Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, Mr. Minami."

Yeah, whatever.

* * *

Osamu's brain had been constantly abuzz with new inventions since he had gotten to Hope's Peak. He had thought of at least four devices that he could manage to sustain within the next couple of weeks, and he had been conjuring another when he had been called over the intercom.

He saw the stylish boy walk out and knew that this was his cue.

Osamu gave a smile and said, "Good morning, Headmaster Kirigiri. How are you?"

The Headmaster returned the smile and replied, "I'm well, thank you for asking, Mr. Inoue. And how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well, thanks. So, what's this you called me in for? I assume it's orientation? Either that, or you're trying to recruit me for a project you need help working on. Which would hinder the current projects I'm tinkering with right now, but still, I'm more than happy to get started on whatever it is that you have planned, as well as maybe contribute a couple ideas of my own? I'm sure that whatever it is, it's a great invention, but-"

Headmaster Kirigiri cut him off there, with a laugh. "No, no, nothing like that. You were right when you mentioned orientation. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions to fill in your student profile."

Osamu blushed. "Yeah, sure. Whoops, sorry, I just got a little carried away..."

Given name, Osamu Kiyoshi Inoue. Biological male, born November 4th. Current age, 15 years old. Blood type, A negative. Known languages, Japanese, English, Russian, German, Latin, and HTML. Height at 5'10.5" exactly, weighing at 211.3 pounds. Maternal figure, Moriko Inoue. Paternal figure, Kohaku Inoue. Hope's Peak alias, Super High School Level Inventor.

Stop being so analytical and precise. Be normal. Be normal be normal be normal be normal be normal be normal be normal be normal.

Headmaster Kirigiri gave him a strange look as he thought to himself, trying to mentally slap himself for being so damn mechanical during the interview, and then continued to fill in his notes.

Once he handed Osamu his own copy of the notes he had taken, Osamu flipped through the pages, pleasantly surprised by the representation of yellow throughout. Yellow had always been a sort of calming color to him, and he was glad that was the color that the school had chosen for him to be represented by.

The pieces were slowly coming together. Osamu could make these outdated notebooks digital. It wouldn't take long. Plus, he was already friends with another boy who went to this school, who was called the Super High School Level Programmer. Chihiro definitely wouldn't mind coding something like that for him, would he? After all, they WERE friends, weren't they?

Osamu had never felt such a firm handshake in his life, but he was reassured when he found that his own was far firmer.

* * *

Yamato wasn't exactly the ideal for a school like Hope's Peak Academy. He was more suited to the field than anything. He absolutely LOATHED places like this. He tended to find that not very many of the girls were suitably dateable to him.

But he had been reassured that there were two hot girls in his class, and from what he had seen at the induction ceremony, he had to agree. Blondie and Brownie were hot, and they both looked like they had a chance to put out. ESPECIALLY the brunette girl.

He needed to stop thinking about that, though. He knew damn good and well that if he kept in this mentality, he wasn't going to get ANY.

Finally, the nerd left. He was damn glad, too. He walked into the Headmaster's office, keeping the same charismatic persona as he always put on in front of the ladies, making sure that he got the Headmaster on his good side.

"Morning, Headmaster Kirigiri," he said, giving a casual, yet still somewhat formal approach.

"Good morning, Mr. Miki. I've called you here because I still need to fill out your student profile. Shall we get started?"

Yamato nodded. He didn't have to tell the Headmaster EVERYTHING about himself, right?

The name's Yamato Susumu Miki. I'm your typical, every day, run-of-the-mill teen boy. I'm 15, going on 16 on July 2nd. My blood type is A, I think. I speak Japanese and English, and I've been trying to learn Vietnamese. My grandmother comes from a Vietnamese family, y'know. I'm 6'4" and I weigh 234 pounds, pure muscle. My mom's name is Rio Miki and my dad's name is Kichiro Miki. I guess you'd call me the Super High School Level Quarterback.

You wish that you didn't feel the need to lie about it.

"Alright, and here's your copy of the student profile, in case of emergencies. Should anything happen to you, that way, we can identify you easily and accessibly." Headmaster Kirigiri handed him a small notebook with a light purple design on the front.

Goddammit, why did it have to be an effeminate color? Things were already tough here as they stood.

"Thank you for your time here, Mr. Miki. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy."

Mr. Miki, Mr. Miki, Mr. Miki, Mr. Miki, Mr. Miki...

His name echoed in his head.

* * *

Ryuichi had already given the secretary a fright today. He didn't need to scare the Headmaster, too.

To give some context, Ryuichi had been given a strange, sociopath-like set of features when he went through puberty. It didn't help that his voice was gravelly, either. He just wished that he didn't have to be so frightening to other people.

After all, it wasn't like he was the Super High School Level Murderous Fiend or anything.

He saw the buff kid walk out of the office, and even HE gasped and stepped back when he met eyes with Ryuichi. How the hell were all of these people so scared of him?

He walked in, and to his surprise, Headmaster Kirigiri didn't even so much as flinch at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Kurosawa. How are your classes so far?" he asked.

"They're fine, thank you. I'm very glad you asked. See, what I was wondering is why I'm not in more classes related to my talent, you know. But other than that, everything's been just great. I'm very happy to be here."

The Headmaster gave him a genuine smile. He had been the first person to do so since Ryuichi had came to the school. "I just need a bit of your time, so that I can ask you some questions for your student profile, if that's alright with you?"

He nodded. He would be more than happy to.

My name is Ryuichi Yuuto Kurosawa, the Super High School Level Playwright. I am a male. I'm currently 15 years old, and I will be turning 16 next year on August 17th. My blood type is O positive. I speak fluent Japanese, English, French, and Arabic, mostly because those are the languages my work gets translated to most commonly. I am 6'7" tall and I weigh 276 pounds. My parents are named Minoru and Yuri Kurosawa.

He then began to stare off out of the Headmaster's office window, trying to see anything he could that might inspire him to write.

Headmaster Kirigiri coughed and he snapped out of his trance, long enough to grab the small notebook being handed to him.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that the class color that had been assigned to him was gold.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, Mr. Kurosawa."

But was he welcome?


	3. Induction (Female Characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full introductions of the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will conclude the introductions of the characters, and will introduce the girls. In the end notes, I'll recap the characters' names and SHSL talents, and then the story will officially begin!

Katsuko was relieved that she had been called to the Headmaster's office, in all actuality.

She didn't know how much longer she could endure having to be around these buffoons. It felt like sheer torture being put in the same room as all of them. She just wanted to live her life and be content with her work, but no, all of those dumbasses had to go asking her all kinds of questions that she didn't really want to answer.

Perhaps she just wanted to get out because she was afraid that if she said something, she would be saying too much.

She stepped into Headmaster Kirigiri's office, giving her best snide smile to him, in order to get in his good graces. "Mornin', Headmaster Kirigiri," she said, trying to suck up as best she could.

"Good morning, Miss Himura. How are you?"

Katsuko took a seat and put her feet up on the coffee table to her left. "Well, I'm keeping on keeping on, so I suppose that's somethin', huh?"

"Yes, I suppose. Unfortunately, I don't have much more time for small talk, Miss Himura, otherwise I would love to continue our little chat. Now, if you'd be so kind as to allow me to ask you some questions?"

She couldn't fucking believe this.

"Are you going to ask me more dumb questions like the other freshmen, because if you are, I'm not going to give you any answers. My business is MY right and nobody should be able to-"

The Headmaster shook his head. "No, no, nothing like that. If you wish, I can talk to the rest of the incoming students and ask them to refrain from talking to you about your talent..."

"Please don't, you'll only encourage them. Anyway, questions, you were saying? Alright, ask away."

Katsuko Ayano Himura. Female, as one can see plainly. 14, turning 15 on December 3rd. B negative. I speak almost every language, as what my business entails, but the ones I know fluently are Japanese, English, Spanish, German, Russian, Italian, French, Mandarin, Cantonese, and Korean. 5'2", 96 pounds. Takashi and Yumiko are my parents, and my granddad is, as you know, Noboru Himura, the critically acclaimed. Oh yeah, and I'm the Super High School Level Cartel Leader.

"Will that be all, Headmaster?" she asked, her arms folding over her chest.

"Yes, please wait for me to get the rest of your copy finished. Your class color is red, as you'll see by the cover of your notebook." Headmaster Kirigiri finished up his notes and handed the notebook to her, as she flipped through the pages.

She waited for him to stick his hand out towards her first.

* * *

Chika had been sitting outside of the Headmaster's office for approximately 12.8 minutes, when the secretary had promised her no longer than 10.

Perhaps he was dealing with a persistent troublemaker?

Or perhaps he was waiting to prepare her with an internship opportunity here as his new secretary? That would be quite amazing for her, as she would NEVER incorrectly give a waiting time, unlike the woman she had spoken to previously.

However, her suspicions had been semi-confirmed as she saw the turquoise-headed girl walk out of his office. That girl, Chika knew, could never be anything BUT trouble. After all, as far as she knew, she was a Himura, known for their criminal activities and underground drug exchanges. Considered highly dangerous.

Chika strode into his office, her heels clicking on the floor. "Good morning, sir! Miss Chika Akiyama, reporting. What business do you have with me?"

Headmaster Kirigiri turned in his chair and faced her. "No need to be so formal, Miss Akiyama. I just need to ask you questions regarding your student profile."

"Yes, sir! Although, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't expecting a bit more enthusiastic of a reason to be coming here, like... I don't know, something EXCITING, I guess? Maybe just... I don't know, I'm dumb. But anyway, like you were saying, questions. Hit me with your best shot, then, sir."

Chika actually really liked answering questions. It was fun for her. It felt like an actual interview, like maybe he was still considering her for a position at Hope's Peak. She would actually DIE if that was the case. She had admired Hope's Peak for so long, and being able to be their accountant and secretary would feel like a dream come true for her. Headmaster Kirigiri would be an honor to work with (plus it didn't help that he was actually quite good-looking from the angle at which Chika was looking at him most of the time), and she would be a great asset to the school, she was sure of it.

My name is Chika Natsuko Akiyama, and I identify as a female. (Obviously, otherwise she would have no use for the gargantuan boobs she had grown into over the summer.) I am currently 14, but I'll turn 15 on May 30th! I'm 5'9" tall, and I weigh 126 pounds. I speak three fluent languages: Japanese, Spanish, and English. I'm looking into learning more, however. My blood type is AB negative. My parents are Misaki and Julia Akiyama. Yes, my mother was from America. I am what you might call the Super High School Level Assistant.

"Headmaster Kirigiri? What is that you're writing in now?" she asked, making sure her voice sounded innocent. She didn't want him to pick up on the subtle flirty hints she was trying to drop his way.

He looked up at her and cleared his throat, clearly trying not to stare down her low-cut tank top. She wanted to scoff to herself. Perverts were everywhere. That redheaded boy in the gymnasium was one, and the Headmaster was no different. But, if this was the way that she was going to get herself an internship, then she supposed that would be how it was.

She was handed her own copy, as she admired the hot pink symbol on the front.

"I look forward to continuing your thriving talent, Miss Akiyama. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy."

She could see hints of a blush on his face as he attempted not to drool all over himself as she grabbed his hand.

* * *

Sora rolled her eyes. Of COURSE she was right behind the "well-developed" accountant girl. She HAD to be behind her, obviously.

Whatever. She could still pretend like she was flying while she was waiting. Or she could remember her days while she was piloting. THAT was going to be fun, she knew.

Plus, she was actually sort of excited. It was a bit invigorating to be called out by the Headmaster himself over the intercom. Maybe she was just an adrenaline junkie.

She stepped in, making sure not to intrude, lest the poor man was recovering from something he and the hot secretary had been doing in here. (Sora knew all about her tricks by now - she had been rather blatantly hitting on poor Michi earlier, and she knew that she was pretty much doing it just to get him all riled up so he could cause some sort of trouble. Which was why he had been called into the Headmaster's office, obviously.)

But Sora wanted to know what the hell SHE had done to get herself in trouble. After all, it was her FIRST DAY.

"Have a seat, Miss Shizuka."

"Thank you, Headmaster Kirigiri, but, can I ask you something?" He nodded as he searched through his desk drawers. "Um, am I in here because of something I did, because I really don't know why you would call me in here. I've done nothing wrong all day..."

"No, I just need to fill out your student profile. This shouldn't take long."

Sora was both relieved and a bit disappointed.

Sora Tsubasa Shizuka's the name, Super High School Level Piloting is my game. I'm the youngest female pilot in the nation, right now, but I'll be turning 16 on the 2nd of September! I speak a meager Japanese and English, although I think learning other languages would be AWESOME. My blood is O positive. I'm 5'1" and 102 pounds. My mom's name is Momoko Shizuka. I took her name because my dad died. And I'm pretty sure that you know my dad, but in case you forgot, I'll tell you. His name is Robert Robinson. A.K.A. the coolest pilot ever.

Man, she was so excited. Had she known that her favor for a friend would've resulted in her getting noticed by the military recruiter and becoming the youngest pilot in Japan, she would've thanked that weirdo mechanic a long time ago.

Immediately, he handed her a smaller notebook with the same info he had written down. She was oddly comforted by the orange symbol in front of her.

Man, she was so excited. Hell, maybe based on how good with machines he was, Kazuichi would be here, too.

* * *

Haruka had almost fallen asleep before she heard a voice near her ear. "H-Hello? You need to wake up. The Headmaster's waiting for you, y'know," the voice said.

She woke up, not jolting, in the fear that she might startle the person trying to wake her. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. Thank you."

The girl in front of her was the girl she recognized as the pilot, the Shizuka girl. She was grateful that she had been there to remind her to wake her up. "No problem. Happy to help."

And with that, the Shizuka girl walked away, leaving Haruka to come to her senses and walk into the Headmaster's office.

"Hello, Headmaster Kirigiri," she said, timidly. Her knees were shaking. She was so frightened for some reason. What was going to happen to her?

"Hello, Miss Hayashi. How are you this morning?"

She sat down in front of him and replied, truthfully, "Sleepy."

He laughed a little before continuing their conversation. "I dearly hope you're not too sleepy to answer some questions for your student profile, Miss Hayashi."

She shook her head, with a small grin on her face. She wasn't scared anymore, which was relieving to her.

Haruka Yeong-Ja Hayashi, sir. Um, I'm 14 years old, and my birthday is February 1st, which makes me an Aquarius, I suppose. I speak Japanese, Korean, and English. My blood type is AB negative. I am 4'11" tall right now, and I weigh 96 pounds. My parents are Ji-Eun and Kaede Hayashi. I am the Super High School Level Astronomer and Astrologer, I suppose.

Headmaster Kirigiri was surprisingly kind to her, which was quite helpful for her. She was glad that he wasn't scary after all. She would've been too afraid to answer if he had been. She wasn't good with intimidation tactics. Her head was full of thoughts, which tended to make her a little paranoid, she supposed.

He handed her another copy of the notebook he had just filled out, only this one was smaller. She wanted to squeal at how small and adorable it was. The emblem on the front was in silver, and she read through her information, double-checking to make sure that her answers had been accurate.

Once she was done and she had come to the conclusion that her information was all in order, she looked up at the Headmaster. "Thank you for your time, sir. I'm very glad for the opportunity to come to this school. I won't let you down, I promise!"

He nodded. "I definitely know that you won't. You're a very bright young lady, Miss Hayashi. You're destined to do great things. It's my honor to have you here at Hope's Peak Academy."

Haruka wondered why more people in the world weren't as nice as this guy.

* * *

Aiko adjusted her bra strap. Jesus, she hated how tight this thing was. She hated having to wear a fucking sports bra all day in order to keep her E-cups in check. She hated everything about it. It felt like hell having them so uncomfortably close to her body.

She scoffed. Whatever. Once she was done with this interview, she would go into the bathroom and readjust herself so that she could actually continue in peace.

Speak of the devil, she thought, as she saw the adorable-looking star-girl walk out of his office. She had a cute grin on her face and she actually grinned a little wider once she made eye contact with Aiko. The thought that such a timid-looking girl was happy made Aiko happy almost immediately.

Aiko knocked before walking inside, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Ah, Miss Hamasaki. Good morning. Please, take a seat."

She did as he instructed, and greeted him back with the same formality that he had shown her. She was just glad that he wasn't making things more awkward than they were already destined to be.

"What did you call me over the intercom for? I was in the middle of homeroom, trying to get to know everyone..."

"Nothing much, just a simple questionnaire for your Hope's Peak Academy student profile. If you wouldn't mind taking a few minutes and answering some things about yourself, we'll get started."

Name is Aiko Megumi Hamasaki, born as female as they get. I speak both Japanese and English well. I'm currently 15 years old, turning 16 on May 20th, which would make me a Taurus, I would presume, if that's something you need to know. If not, then, heh, I guess the Astrologer rubbed off on me a little. My blood type is B positive. I'm currently 5'10" tall and I weigh 144 pounds. That's not fat, though. Uh... anyway, my parents are Ayaka and Rikuto Hamasaki, although both of them are dead. And, if you don't mind, I would prefer not to tell you my talent, as you already know what that is by now...

She cleared her throat, hoping that he wouldn't MAKE her say it. It was already embarrassing for him knowing it. She didn't want to have to confirm it. She wasn't ANYTHING like those other girls were. She wasn't trying to be coy or flirty. That wasn't who she was. That was who she was FORCED to be.

"That's fine with me, Miss Hamasaki. I understand why you would feel uncomfortable. Please, do consult someone if you ever get to feeling uncomfortable in any way."

With that, he handed her a copy of what he had written, with less notes, from what she assumed. She frowned as she saw the talent written in bolded letters.

But, on the other hand, everything else was nice, and she really liked the pastel pink that the school had assigned to her as her class color.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, Miss Hamasaki. And please, again, if you ever feel the need to talk to someone-"

She shook her head. "That's alright, Headmaster Kirigiri. Thank you for offering, though."

And with that, she departed towards the bathroom, eager to adjust her bra and get on with her day.

* * *

Naoko felt unclean sitting in the chair of the waiting room. How many OTHERS had been sitting in this chair, anyway? Was she going to get anything on her beautiful new dress?

The thought alone made her feel uneasy. After all, she had bought her dress for this day and this day only. If it were ruined by dust or stains or anything else, she felt like she might as well keel over and die away. She had to look presentable, and this dress made her feel the happiest in her clothing she had in months."

She saw the large-chested girl leave the Headmaster's office and thanked every deity she could name, as she was eager to get out of this seat. She could already feel the stains settling into her nice skirt.

She stopped the girl by grabbing her by the forearm. "Hey, how are things? What's he doing this for?" Naoko asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. Just initiation. Paperwork, you know, the simple stuff. Just answering questions he asks you about yourself. Really, there's nothing to worry about there." The girl gave Naoko a genuine smile, and she gave her back a smile in response.

It was perhaps the most fake smile she had ever given anyone.

When she stepped in, she was relieved that the seat provided was upholstered with fine materials. She adjusted her skirt and sat down in the chair in front of the Headmaster, folding her hands in her lap and making sure that her ankles were crossed perfectly, as to keep up her image. She had a reputation to uphold, you know. It wasn't like she was going to throw that all away for a simple interview.

"Good morning, Headmaster," she said, maintaining eye contact throughout. She could feel her lashes brush against her cheekbones as she kept blinking.

He gave her a smirk (whether it was sarcastic or not was neither here nor there), setting the notebook he had been holding in his hands down onto his desk. "Good morning, Miss Takahashi. May I ask you some questions for your student profile here?"

She nodded, making sure that she didn't tip over the headpiece she was currently wearing.

I am Naoko Chou Takahashi. As you can plainly see, I identify as female. I was born on July 15th, and I am currently 15 years old. I speak Japanese, French, and English. My blood type is AB positive. I stand at 5'5" tall, and I weigh 101 pounds. My mother is Kokoro Takahashi, and my father is Kouki Takahashi. And my reason for being here is that I am the Super High School Level Lolita.

The Headmaster finished filling out his copy, and then handed her her own. She was actually revolted by the class color they had chosen for her. Vibrant lime green? How plebeian. She would NEVER wear something as neon and unattractive as that color. She immediately flipped the notebook over, choosing instead to stare at the back, rather than having to look at the hideous color.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Takahashi. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy."

Naoko gave him her best curtsy.

* * *

Rei was tired. She had just wanted to get through her first class period here with no trouble.

But instead, here she was, sitting outside of the Headmaster's office, wondering what exactly she did to piss him off. Although, maybe it was because she was kind of an assassin?

Whatever. Either way, she still didn't really get the reasoning behind it.

She saw the lolita girl walk out and knew that this was it. Her time to shine. Rei lifted herself out of the seat and stood firmly, putting her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. She was nervous, but also a bit excited.

"Headmaster Kirigiri? You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked, confused.

He looked up from the search of his desk, and cleared his throat as he pulled out a black book. "Yes, I did, Miss Tsukida. I just need to ask you a few questions for your student profile. Since this is your first year, I'm going to need to know the basics."

Rei felt her breath catch in her throat. What if he asked her about her profession? What if he wanted to know about all of the hits she had carried out before? What if she had to admit to killing so many influential people? She couldn't bear to think of what would happen if word got out about all of the things she had done. She had only accepted the invitation to come to Hope's Peak because she wanted to ESCAPE her past, not CONTINUE it.

Rei had never told anyone this, but she was truly interested in becoming a costume designer. She had been in love with the thought of creating the perfect clothing for certain characters and for cosplayers of those characters since she was little, and she had never ever imagined that one day, she would be led down the path that she HAD been on. She had just wanted to spar with her friends in the martial arts club.

Whatever. Questions. Right.

Rei Kimiko Tsukida. Age 14. Female. Born March 29th. Type O negative. Japanese, English, Welsh, and Gaelic. 5'7". 154 pounds. Shouhei and Hana Tsukida. Super High School Level Hitwoman.

Dammit. She wanted to get rid of all of the thoughts in her head. Anything to make her stop thinking. Anything to get rid of all of the doubt she was racking up within her. Anything. Please.

She fought back the thoughts that came to her head, making sure that her mouth was kept shut. Her head was spinning. Why was she so nervous? Why was she feeling so strange? What was this? She hated it, whatever the hell it was. She wanted it to go away. It was gnawing at her. Practically gritting its teeth at her. What was this feeling? What the fuck was this?

She closed her eyes until she heard the Headmaster clear his throat. When she opened them, he was holding out the notebook that he had been fishing around for earlier in the interview.

She locked eyes with him and bowed her head a little to indicate that she was thankful. She checked the color of the insignia, pleasantly surprised by the beautiful light blue color. She could definitely live with this.

"Thank you, sir," she said, giving him her best fake grin.

More thoughts occurred to her as she shook his hand.

In her mouth, she could taste the blood she drew from biting the inside of her cheek too forcefully.

* * *

Masuyo was usually never worried, but when she heard her name over the intercom, she wanted to curl up in a ball and never be seen again.

It might have had something to do with the thought of being reprimanded for something she hadn't even done, but it was more than likely just her nerves getting the better of her. She was painfully shy, and something like being called directly over the intercom did nothing to help those matters. She remembered shaking the entire way to the office.

Fortunately, however, she had managed to calm down while she was waiting for Headmaster Kirigiri to get finished with the girl who had went before her (she vaguely remembered her name as Rei, or was it Mei?), and now she was simply broken into a cold sweat.

Once she heard the faint squeak of the door opening, she caught glimpse of the girl, whose head was now buried underneath the hood of her sweatshirt, hands burrowed deep into her pockets, looking down at the ground.

This did not bode well for Masuyo.

She opened the door and knocked to get the Headmaster's attention. "H-Hello, Headmaster Kirigiri?" she asked.

He gave her a simple nod, which she interpreted as him allowing her to sit down. She was gladdened, because she could tell that if she had continued to stand, her knees were going to start shaking in front of him.

"No need to be so nervous, Miss Hisakawa. You're in no trouble." Masuyo instinctively let out a sigh of relief. She had been expecting to get royally chewed out for some reason.

"I just need you to answer some questions about yourself for your student profile."

Happy to, sir. My full name is Masuyo Akemi Hisakawa, and I am a born female. However, I identify as non-binary, if that's something that you need to know. Miss Hisakawa is fine, I identify as demigirl. But that's beside the point, right? I was born on August 11th, and I'm 14 years old. My blood type is A positive. I speak Japanese and English. I'm 5'8" tall, and I weigh 204 pounds. My parents are Tsubame and Katashi Hisakawa. And my talent is being the Super High School Level Mediator.

She smiled as Headmaster Kirigiri handed her a copy of the notes he had taken. She was elated that this wasn't a conflict.

Dark brown. A nice, calming neutral color. This only served to make her a little happier.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, Miss Hisakawa," the Headmaster said, shaking her hand.

She shook her head a little. He had it all wrong. SHE was supposed to be thanking HIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Review:
> 
> Daichi Nakamura (大智 中村): Super High School Level Luckster
> 
> Katsuko Himura (勝子 緋村): Super High School Level Cartel Leader
> 
> Hikaru Fujioka (光 藤岡): Super High School Level Cheerleader
> 
> Chika Akiyama (千佳 秋山): Super High School Level Assistant
> 
> Hibiki Kita (響 北): Super High School Level Opera Singer
> 
> Sora Shizuka (昊 静夏): Super High School Level Pilot
> 
> Michi Ito (道 伊藤): Super High School Level Skateboarder
> 
> Haruka Hayashi (遥 林): Super High School Level Astronomer
> 
> Arata Minami (新 南): Super High School Level Hair Stylist
> 
> Aiko Hamasaki (愛子 浜崎): Super High School Level ???
> 
> Osamu Inoue (修 井上): Super High School Level Inventor
> 
> Naoko Takahashi (直子 高橋): Super High School Level Lolita
> 
> Yamato Maki (大和 牧): Super High School Level Quarterback
> 
> Rei Tsukida (鈴 月田): Super High School Level Hitwoman
> 
> Ryuichi Kurosawa (亮一 黒澤): Super High School Level Playwright
> 
> Masuyo Hisakawa (益世 久川): Super High School Level Mediator
> 
> Thus concludes the introductions of the cast! I hope you'll enjoy the story, and I apologize for making the introductions so long!


	4. Interim Chapter: Basic Character Designs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some basic character designs I did using the Rinmaru Avatar Creator. Nothing too special. Just a general concept of the characters and their appearances.

First of all, Katsuko Himura, the Super High School Level Drug Dealer:

Next, Daichi Nakamura, our protagonist, the Super High School Level Luckster:

(His uniform is supposed to be navy blue, but there was no color that directly corresponded. :/ )

Next, Chika Akiyama, the Super High School Level Assistant:

Next is Hikaru Fujioka, the Super High School Level Cheerleader:

(He's supposed to have his previous school's cheerleading uniform on, but that can't really be conveyed through the avatar creator, so just imagine it I guess, haha.)

Next up, we've got Sora Shizuka, the Super High School Level Pilot:

(Sora is biracial, her father is African-American and her mother is Japanese.)

Next on the roster is Hibiki Kita, the Super High School Level Opera Singer:

Next, we've got Haruka Hayashi, the Super High School Level Astrologer:

Next up, it's Michi Ito, the Super High School Level Skateboarder:

(His eyebrows are supposed to be black, because it's supposed to be indicative that he dyed his hair, but eyebrow color isn't changeable, so...)

Next, Aiko Hamasaki, the Super High School Level ???:

Next up, Arata Minami, the Super High School Level Hair Stylist:

(His hair is supposed to ombre from dark to light brown, but... y'know. Limitations.)

Next on the list, Naoko Takahashi, the Super High School Level Lolita:

Next, we've got Osamu Inoue, the Super High School Level Inventor:

(He was easily my favorite character to design. I just love how cute and nerdy he is.)

Next, Rei Tsukida, the Super High School Level Hitwoman:

Next to bat, Yamato Miki, the Super High School Quarterback:

Finishing out the feminine side of the spectrum, we've got Masuyo Hisakawa, the Super High School Level Mediator:

(She was my other favorite to design, mostly because I love her style so much! <3)

And finally, we have Ryuichi Kurosawa, the Super High School Level Playwright:

(He's supposed to be MUCH taller, and MUCH burlier, but again, that's not really an option, unfortunately.)

 

That should do it for these characters! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some random character trivia!
> 
> Katsuko was the first character I designed for the series. As many people know, I adore Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, and I wanted to create a character that was similar to his design. However, I also wanted to make that character all my own, and so I created the cute, plucky, nerdy-looking girl that runs the largest cartel in the entire nation of Japan.
> 
> Ryuichi's birthday is actually the same as mine. I did this because I personally relate to the character more, although we're flipped, in a sense: his character looks menacing but he's actually quite a softie, meanwhile I'm more soft and sweet-looking yet I'm actually quite an unstable person inside.
> 
> Almost every character in this story is part of the LGBT+ community. The sole exception is Michi, who identifies as cisgender male and is heteroromantic heterosexual. Everybody else fits into the community via either gender identity (most prominently the case with Masuyo) or sexuality (almost every character is bi/panromantic or bi/pansexual, exceptions being Masuyo, who is aromantic asexual, Aiko, who is aromantic pansexual, Hikaru, who is homoromantic demisexual, Hibiki, who is demiromantic demisexual, and Sora, who is homoromantic homosexual).
> 
> I would love to include a fully written out "School Mode", in a sense. This would mean setting up a vote for which character's route and Free Time Events the readers would want to see, then tallying them and writing out the five events plus the ending of that character.
> 
> In this alleged "School Mode", the only characters that Daichi couldn't have a romantic subtext with would be Masuyo, Aiko (although there could be sexual tension involved in her route), Sora (as she's a lesbian), or Michi. Other than that, every character has some romantic subtext in their ending, as Daichi shows no preference, and neither do most of the students.
> 
> There will be MAJOR plot twists in this story, especially concerning who the mastermind is, and also concerning Daichi, our protagonist.
> 
> The only canon characters that have relevance in this story will be Junko Enoshima (as the original SHSL Despair), Mukuro Ikusaba (for reasons I cannot state, lest I give things away), and Jin Kirigiri (as the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, and also for reasons I cannot state). Should things change, I will be sure to include any other plot-important canon characters into the tags.
> 
> My favorite character to design was definitely Osamu. My least favorite character design probably would have to be Sora, because I couldn't really find any cute outfits that fit her theme of piloting.
> 
> Katsuko's birthday of December 3rd is a shout-out to Dave Strider from Homestuck, my favorite character of the comic and one of my favorite characters just in general.
> 
> Daichi's birthday of September 16th is to reference his normality: that birth date is the most common in the world. (It's also an unintentional shout-out to Anthony Padilla of Smosh. Whoops.)
> 
> My favorite character talent is definitely either Ryuichi's or Hibiki's. Mostly because I love writing (in Ryuichi's case), and I'm an aspiring musician (in Hibiki's case).
> 
> Hibiki would classify everyone under the following registers:
> 
> Contralto (the lowest female voice, a singing range similar to that of a tenor): Katsuko, Masuyo.
> 
> Alto (the second-lowest female voice): Rei, Sora.
> 
> Mezzosoprano (the second-highest female voice): Chika, Haruka.
> 
> Soprano (the highest female voice): Aiko, Naoko.
> 
> Countertenor (the highest male voice, a range similar to that of a mezzosoprano): Arata.
> 
> Tenor (the second-highest male voice, a range similar to that of a contralto): Daichi, Yamato, Michi.
> 
> Baritenor (middle ground male voice, between tenor and baritone): Hikaru (tenor tendencies), Osamu (baritone tendencies).
> 
> Baritone (the second-lowest male voice): Hibiki.
> 
> Bass (the lowest male voice): Ryuichi (although Hibiki would state that he barely qualifies, as his is much higher than the average bass speaking pitch).
> 
> If you guys want to hear anymore trivia about the characters, feel free to let me know and I'll be sure to expand the universe to include more hidden shout-outs, analysis, and open character interpretations!
> 
> (Also, I included the kanji used in my spelling of the names for a reason. Kanji analysis and how those reflect personalities will be in the works, should you guys want to see my reasoning for naming the characters as I did!)


End file.
